


Tomorrow ☆ An Answer

by Darkrealmist



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Anime, Begging, Boys Being Boys, Competition, Cute, Friendship, Interracial Relationship, Light-Hearted, Love Confessions, Love Stories, M/M, Pet Names, Pre-Slash, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sappy, Short & Sweet, Sports, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toys, Training, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Mizuhara Max confesses his love to Kinomiya Takao, and impatiently awaits a response.
Relationships: Kinomiya Takao | Tyson Granger/Mizuhara Max | Max Tate
Kudos: 1





	Tomorrow ☆ An Answer

Tomorrow ☆ An Answer

Author’s Note: Set during _Beyblade 2002_ / _Beyblade V-Force_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Beyblade series.

Pairing: Pre-slash Takao x Max.

Summary:

Mizuhara Max confesses his love to Kinomiya Takao, and impatiently awaits a response.

* * *

“Takaoooo! Isn’t it time yet?”

“No, Max. You asked me five seconds ago. And five seconds before that.” His friend practiced rapidly holstering and re-holstering his Beyblade launcher. “Tomorrow, Maxie.”

Max pouted. Why was this subject the one subject Kinomiya Takao didn’t have an opinion about? He was always bashing up against people’s ideas, like how he ordered Dragoon to bash into his opponents in the stadium. If Hiromi proposed fortune telling to determine their tag matchups, Takao deemed it “girly” and she beat his back red with his shinai!

“I don’t want to wait that long!”

“I’ll tell you tomorrow, Max.” Takao remained firm on the deadline.

Unsatisfied, Max glomped him. Instead of climbing off, he stayed down so the stars on his shirt overwhelmed Takao’s vision.

“There, Takao! Now it’s nighttime! Can you answer me already?”

Takao smirked, though Max couldn’t see it. He knew what his answer was going to be, but the winner in him had to come out on top of this.

He played between the gap where Max’s neckline sagged below his shoulder, the space where his grey shortalls’ hem suspender and the second green shirt underneath peeped out.

“Still not tomorrow yet, Max.”


End file.
